Kim Possible : The Lost Son Return to Stonehaven
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: it's in side a kp/ other world fic
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm DWS and I'm a big Kp Fan so I put the two things I love and put them together. I love clay and Elena I think they ROCK . After reading Broken I came up with this Idea. I know this story will be bad with grammar and miss spelling so I hope you like even if it's messed up. I don't own anything not even the clothes on my back so.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Kim Possible : The Lost Son Return to Stonehaven

Clay and Elena Danvers had twin's, one boy and and one girl. But one day a Mutt took there son and lost him. They never found Logan Danvers until Now 14 years later, in Middleton Colorado. Now they have to teach him how to be a werewolf and try to get him back home to Stonehaven were he belongs. That might be harder then they think when they meet Kim Possible, because no one takes Ron Stoppable away from her.

Please tell me what you think r r me any if there's anything you wana see more of tell me.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

"_mind talking" the person thinking in there own mind._

" _twin talk"_

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

( Middleton)

" Ron , come on were going to be late for school hurry up and stop eating" said 14 year old Kimberly Ann Possible as she glared at her best friend. Kim had long red hair and bright green eye's. Kim wore a light green tank top and blue cargo pants.

" Ok ok just one more plate of food and we could go" said 14 Year old Ronald Jeremy Stoppable as he smiled at Kim. Ron had blond hair , brown eyes and three freckles on each cheek. He wore a red jersey and tan cargo pants, in his pocket he had a sleeping naked mole rat named Rufus..

" RON , NOW" yelled Kim as she glared at Ron. Ron frowned and took one more bit and ran to Kim with his bookbag .

" Ok, lets go to school Kp" said Ron as he frowned. Ron didn't like being at school it was boring , it had to many people and worst of all they only gave you one lunch and he couldn't eat that much.

" Ron , you eat to much your going to get fat" said Kim as she started to walk to school.

" Nha, Kp I'm good" said Ron as he smiled and patted his belly.

" Fine , after school were going for a long run and then you and me are going to spar." said Kim as she poked Ron in the belly to prove how soft it was..

" Fine , will it make you happy if I do it" said Ron as he frowned.

" Yes, it will" said Kim as she smiled, Ron would do anything just to make her happy and she would do the same for him.

" Anything you say Kp" said Ron as he smiled.

" Good and after were done with our homework we could have some fun." said Kim as she knew this would make Ron happy.

" Yha , like what" asked Ron as he looked at the house they pass by.

" We could get a scary werewolf movie I know you love those" said Kim as she smiled. She hated scary movies , but Ron loved them so as long as he's there and she was holding on to him she'll be fine. It was weird she goes out and saves the world from pure evil , but scary movies had her going under the bed.

" Yha , that would be fun I do love me some werewolves" said Ron as he smiled at Kim. Maybe this working out thing won't be so bad, as long if Kim was there he wold be happy.

" Were here" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Woo hoo extra hoo" said Ron as he frowned. In front of them was Middleton high school.

" O h come on Ron its not that bad" said Kim as she drags him in to school.

" Not for you" said Ron as he let Kim do what ever she want to him.

" Stop being a big baby" said Kim as she glared at him. Everyday it was the same thing and she did the same thing as always he didn't want to go in and she made him , then there friends would show up and Ron would be smiling at them and joking around.

" Kim , for once can you let me skip school so I could have fun" begged Ron as he did the Puppy dog pout . Kim wonder why his PDP was better then hers , but he only used it when he really wants some thing , unlike her who used it all the time.

" Ron , please don't" said Kim as she frowned. Ron rolled his eyes and open up his locker to get his books for the day.

" Bye" said Ron as he walked to class leaving Km by herself.

" Bye Ronniekin's " whispered Kim as she frowned. Would it be so bad if she let him have what he want and break the rules. She could be bad to if she wanted , but she wanted to be a good girl and that meant no rule breaking.

Kp( Lunch time)kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk

" Kim are you going to eat that pudding" asked Ron as he finished his second lunch.

" You can have it Ron , just give me your apple and were good" said Kim as she smiled and handed Ron her pudding. Ron gave her his apple and kissed her on the cheek. Kim blushed and smiled.

" Possible did you just give your dog a treat" said Bonnie Rockwaller as she glared at Kim.

" DON'T EVER CALL RON A DOG , ROCKWALLER." yelled Kim as she stood up and glared at Bonnie.

" Oh, I'm so scared what are you going to do Possible I just called your dog a dog no big" said Bonnie as she walked away from Kim.

" Just calm down Kp, it's ok it doesn't bother me" said Ron as he looked at Kim. Ron didn't understand why she got this way why she got so mad , but all he knew he had to make calm or he'll get hurt.

" RON, DON'T LET HER CALL YOU A DOG" yelled Kim as she glared at Ron.

" It's ok with me, it's just a name and I like dogs anyway" said Ron as he smiled trying to calm Kim down.

" Ron..... your.... too nice sometimes and your not a dog , don't ever let anyone walk over you like that I can't stand it and it hurts me so much." said Kim as she got up and left Ron by the table by himself.

" Oyvay , women what am I going to do." said Ron as got up and followed Kim.

Kp( End of the day)Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

" So, are we going to work out or are you still pissed off at me" asked Ron as he looked at Kim. Ron hope she was happy with him and not pissed off.

" No , we have a mission in Canada" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" So lets go" said Ron as he smiled. Kim and Ron got dress in there Mission clothes.

" Your not getting out of that work out Ronniekin's, I'm going to make you work out later" said Kim as she smiled.

" Aww man" whined Ron as he got on the plane. Kim and Ron flew to Canada, and Kim made Ron do sit up's and push up for the ride there.

Kpkpkpkpkp( Toronto, Canada , night time 7:30 pm )kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk

" Man this place is so nice I love Canada" said Ron as he waved to a hot girl walking by them.

" Head in the game Ron" said Kim as she glared at the girl Ron had waved at.

" Sorry , why are we here anyway" asked Ron as he looked at Kim.

" It was weird , the Canadian government asked us to look at some animal tracks" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Hmm, thats kinda weird like you said" said Ron as he frowned. He didn't know why but he had this weird feeling in his gut that something big is going to happen.

"Yup, let just get it done so we could go home" said Kim as she pointed to a government car with Canadian flags on it.

" I have a bad feeling about this Kp" said Ron as he started to walk to the car.

" Don't worry , we'll be fine I got your back" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Ditto , Kp" said Ron as he smiled.

" Hi, I'm Adam , Adam Von,terd follow me" said Adam in a deep Canadian accent.

" Oh, I'm Kim Possible and this is my partner Ron Stoppable." said Kim as she smiled at Adam.

"I do not care who you are just get this problem fixed and get out of my country" yelled Adam as he glared at Kim.

" Fine then take me there and stop wasting our time then" said Kim as she forced a smile.

" Follow me them little girl" said Adam as he walked to a forest.

" Kp, are you ok" said Ron as he looked at Kim , she was glaring at Adams back as he walked to the forest.

" Yha, just this jackass is being so fucked up about this and were doing him a favor" said Kim as she glared at Adam.

" He's might be piss off because he's scared" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

"Your right Ron, thanks" said Kim as she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

" Yup, Your welcome" said Ron as he grinned at Kim. Kim smiled at Ron , she love how he's always happy and she'd be lost with out him there to keep her calm and happy.

" Over here you outsiders " said Adam as he glared at Kim and Ron.

" Ok, were coming" said Ron as he grabbed Kim's hand and walked to Adam.

" Ron, were on a mission" said Kim as she let go of Ron's hand, as much as she wanted to hold Ron's hand she just couldn't.

" Sorry" said Ron as he frowned and put his hands in his pockets.

" Thanks anyway" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" OVER HERE YOU TWIT" yelled Adam as he pointed to the ground. On the ground there were giant paw prints. They looked like dog prints.

" Wow, there huge" said Ron as he bent down to take a closer look.

" Hmm, they look like wolf prints" said Kim as she poked at them.

" Ask Wade" said Ron as he looked at Kim. Kim smiled and took out her Kimmmunicator. On the screen was a Kp logo , Kim pushed the red button and on the screen was a 10 year old boy.

" Hi, Kim whats up" asked Wade Load as he smiled at Kim.

" Hey Wade and you take a picture of this animal track and tell us what animal it is" asked Kim as she looked at her other partner.

" Sure , just give me a second and we'll find out whats the problem" said Wade as he started to type on his computer.

" Hmm, thats weird there's no way that can be a wolf print it's to big , hey Kim take some pictures for me and see if you can find any fur" said Wade as he looked at Kim. Kim nodded and took some more pictures .

" Ok, that's 6 picture and I don't see any fur" said Kim as she looked at Wade .

" That's ok it'll take me a while to find out what kind of wolf can make this print so have fun" said Wade as he signed off .

" It's going to take some time , Ron and I are going to take a walk around to see if we can find any fur." said Kim as she looked at Adam. Adam nodded and left them there and with out saying good bye.

" Rude much" said Kim as she looked at Adam leave.

" Kim just leave it be" said Ron as he rolled his eye's.

" He was rude, ..... fine let's take a look around it's getting dark now so get the flash light" said Kim as she looked at Ron. Ron went in to his cargo pants pocket and brought out a red flash light.

" Ok, so were do we start" asked Ron as he looked around.

" Anywhere , I guess" said Kim as she looked at her watch it was 8.00 O'Clock pm and it was a Friday.

" Ok, lets go the wood's maybe it's still there" said Ron as he looked at the forest.

" Good idea Ron , let's look but stay close to me I don't want you getting lost" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Yes, Kim" said Ron as he frowned. Why did everyone think he'll get lost , sure it happen once or twice but so did everyone else.

" Good now let's good" said Kim as she stared to walk in to the wood's.

" Hey Kim after this can we have something to eat after this" asked Ron as he looked at her.

"Sure, Ron but your treat" said Kim as she grinned at Ron.

" Kay" said Ron as he smiled back.

" Good now stay quit Ron" said Kim as she looked around. Ron looked around and he saw a flash of gold . Ron started to run after it leaving Kim behind.

" RON , GET BACK HERE" yelled Kim as she ran after him. Ron kept running he didn't know why he wanted to chase he this thing he had to , he had to find out what it was. Ron ran so fast Kim couldn't catch up with him, why did he started to run and what was he chasing.

Kpkpkpkpkp( In the middle of the woods)kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk

Ron looked at the golden wolf and it was staring back at him. It was a huge wolf and for some reason Ron felt like he knew this wolf , but you can't know a wolf. The wolf started to change the fur got short till there was no fur and the snout became a nose. After the big change there was a naked girl standing infront of Ron and she smiled at Him. She had blond hair like him and brown eye's, She was 4'5 a little bit shorten him.

" Logan, my brother" said the She Wolf as she started to walk to Ron. The girl Hugged Ron and he froze.

" _There's a naked girl and shes hugging me but it feels so weird like I'm hugging a sister or my mom wried and she NAKED" _thought Ron as he stood there.

" Logan I can't believe I found you , you came home" said the She wolf.

" Umm, my name is Ron not Logan and do I know you" asked Ron as he looked at the girl.

" Logan it's me your twin sister Katherine " said Katherine as she frown.

" I'm a only child and My name is Ron , Ronald Jeremy Stoppable of Middleton Colorado" said Ron as he looked down at her , she was still holding on to him.

" No , your name is Logan , Logan Danvers my twin brother your were born here in Canada." said Katherine as she shook her head.

" GET OFF OF RON NOW " growled Kim as she threw Katherine off of Ron.

" Hey, don't you ever touch me again" yelled Katherine as she glared at Kim and got up.

" And you don't touch Ron EVER" said Kim as she glared back.

" HIS NAME IS LOGAN AND HE'S MY BROTHER" yelled Katherine as she ran at Kim and Ron.

" Ron doesn't have a sister" said Kim as she looked at this crazy girl.

" Let's go home Kp I'm hungry lets let her stay here" said Ron as he turned around.

" Yha, let's go" said Kim as she followed Ron.

" Your home Logan and you know it you felt the same thing I did when we hugged " said Katherine as she let them go watching Ron walk away. Ron looked back and frown he was confused. Katherine ran home to find her mother and father.

Kpkpkpkpkp( Stonehaven)kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk

" MOM, DAD , GRANPA I FOUND LOGAN" said Katherine as she ran in. She had on a dark blue t-shirt and light blue jeans.

" What are you talking about" asked Nick as he came in and hugged Katherine.

" Look smell this , this is a piece of his shirt" said Katherine as she held it in her hand. Nick had short black hair with a short graying beard and was built at a height of 6'7. Nick took the piece of clothing and smelled it.

" She's right it dose smell like him I'll never forgotten how he smelled" said Nick as he looked at the black cloth.

" Nick , give it to me let me see if it's my son" said Elena as she looked at Nick.

" Sure" said Nick as he gave it to her. Elena smell the cloth and started to cry. It was Logan it was her son.

" Where is he" asked Elena as she looked at her daughter.

" He's live in Middleton Colorado" said Katherine as she looked at her mom.

" How do you know that" asked Clay as he walked in.

" He followed me when I was on a... run and I hugged him and he told me .... kinda of" said Katherine as she smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

" Kate what do you mean by kinda of" said Nick as he look at his niece.

" Well , I was on a run by the place were we found that mutt's paw print and he was there with this very ugly red hair bitch boy-girl and he chased me and I change infront of him then hugged him and told him who he was . But he doesn't remember he says his name is Ron Stoppable and he has no sister" said Kate as she frowned.

" Makes sense he was take when he was so young and he just didn't remember he had a new life and a new family" said Jeremy as he looked at everyone.

" My son" said Clay as he looked at Elena's hand. Elena nodded and both looked at Jeremy.

" Let's go to Middleton and talk to his other parents and explain this it's weird that he hadn't change yet, Hmm it must be the wolf in him trying to protect him so he hadn't change yet but now that he meet Katherine he might change the wolf might tell him it's ok" said Jeremy as he was thinking.

" So all this time he was acting like human and now he going to be a wolf" asked Elena as she looked at her Alpha.

" Yes , let leave tonight and hope that he'll understand but. Both of you have to understand that he will fight this and he'll won't be Logan he'll be Ron." said Jeremy as he looked at the two.

" You wana here something" said Kate as she smiled.

" What's that" asked Jeremy as she smiled.

" He said his middle name is Jeremy" said Kate as she smiled and hugged her grandpa.

" Now, that is funny" said Nick as he smiled.

" I'm going to pack" said Clay as he left to go to his room.

" Me too" said Elena as she followed Clay.

_Come home Logan Ron who ever you are your still my brother_. Thought Kate

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

I hope you like this and please tell me if you want anything add to this DWS HOWL AT YOU LATER


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kim Possible : The Lost Son Return to Stonehaven

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Clay and Elena Danvers had twin's, one boy and and one girl. But one day a Mutt took there son and lost him. They never found Logan Danvers until Now 14 years later, in Middleton Colorado. Now they have to teach him how to be a werewolf and try to get him back home to Stonehaven were he belongs. That might be harder then they think when they meet Kim Possible, because no one takes Ron Stoppable away from her.

Please tell me what you think r r me if there's anything you wana see more of tell me.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

( Last time on Chap 1)

" **Yes , let leave tonight and hope that he'll understand but. Both of you have to understand that he will fight this and he'll won't be Logan he'll be Ron." said Jeremy as he looked at the two.**

" **You wana here something" said Kate as she smiled.**

" **What's that" asked Jeremy as she smiled.**

" **He said his middle name is Jeremy" said Kate as she smiled and hugged her grandpa.**

" **Now, that is funny" said Nick as he smiled.**

" **I'm going to pack" said Clay as he left to go to his room.**

" **Me too" said Elena as she followed Clay.**

**_Come home Logan Ron who ever you are your still my brother_. Thought Kate **

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

( Middleton , Colorado Stoppable Home Ron's Room)

" Ronniekin's are you ok" said Kim as she hugged Ron and rubbed his back.

" Yha, I'm good just as long as that girl doesn't come here and bother us" said Ron as he frowned. It was weird and yet he wanted to spend more time with her a complete stranger who felt like some one he knew.

Ron told Kim about the girl and what happen. Kim call Wade and they did a blood test on Ron to see if he had wolf blood in him, he did. They didn't know what to do. The best thing Wade could come up with was that Ron was a werewolf , and soon he'll start to change.

" Me too , and if she dose I'll kick her ass so hard she'll wish she wasn't born" said Kim as she looked at Ron. Kim meant what she said she'll do anything for Ron , and she mean anything. If she had to choses Ron or the world she'll choses Ron over and over again.

" Thanks" said Ron as he smiled , he hoped she didn't have to fight anyone for him. How was he going to tell his parents that he was a werewolf just like that girl, who kinda looked like him..

" I'm going to sleep over " said Kim as she smiled. She knew this would make Ron happy knowing that shes there with him and she feel happier knowing Ron was safe.

" Ok , you want the usual" asked Ron as he looked at Kim. Kim nodded and took off her shoes. Ron went to his dresser drawer and took out one of his jerseys and a pair of his boxers and gave it to Kim.

" Thanks , Ron I'll be back" said Kim as she left to go to the bathroom down the hall. Ron closed his door and started to undress. Ron left his boxers on and put on his Red PJ pants and a sleeping cap that look like a wolf was eating his head. Kim knocked three times and Ron open the door for her.

" You know that sleeping cap is dumb right" asked Kim as she pointed to it. She hated it and wanted he'd grow to up and throw it out

" Hey, I love this thing and Grandpa Stoppable gave it to me" said Ron as he glared at Kim..

" Fine ok you win let's just go to bed ok" said Kim as she climb into Ron's bed. Ron smiled and climbed into , he won ha that was great she gave up the fight.

" Good night Ronniekin's" said Kim as she closed her eye's.

" Good night Kp" said Ron as he turned off the lights.

( Later that night, out side the Stoppable home)

" So this is were Logan grew up , it's nice" said Kate as she looked around. Elena and Clay looked around as well , this is were there son had been all the time and like Katherine said it was nice. Everything Elena wanted before her and Clay got together.

" It's late Jere what are we going to do" asked Elena as she looked at her alpha.

"I know what I'm going to do" said Clay as he walked to the house. Clayton rang the door bell and banged on the door so hard that Mr and Mrs Stoppable woke up. Mr. Stoppable open the door , he was dress in a dark blue robe and bunny slippers.

" What the fucking hell is your problem man, it's 2 o clock in the morning" said Mr. Stoppable as he glared at Clay.

" I want my son, I want to see Logan" said Clay as he glared back at Mr. Stoppable.

" Theres no one here named Logan you must of gotten the wrong house" said Mrs. Stoppable as she frowned at Clay.

" No we did not Ma'am may we come inside so we can enplane" said Jeremy as he frowned. Mr. Stoppable nodded and let them in.

" Your son , he's not your blood son is he" said Jeremy as he looked at the Stoppable's.

" We found him in a river bank and we adopted him , he was so close to death and we saved him. So even if he's not our son by blood we still love him as if he were" said Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Jeremy.

" I know and what I have to tell you will be difficult to hear and it's all truth" said Jeremy as he frowned.

" Fine we'll listen but keep it down Ron's sleeping " said Mrs. Stoppable as she looked at Elena and worried.

" Let's see 14 years ago Elena had twin's Katherine and Logan after a half a year a mutt took Logan to get revenge on Clayton. You see we're Werewolves and so is Logan who you call Ronald , now since he meet his sister he'll start to change we need to train him in the ways of the werewolf. He needs to go home where he belongs in Stonehaven" said Jeremy as he looked at Mr and Mrs. Stoppable.

" NO YOU WON'T TAKE MY SON AWAY FROM ME, JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE **GET OUT !!**" yelled Mr. Stoppable as he turned red in the face. No , no one could take Ron from him , he always wanted a son and Ron was a great son.

( Ron's Room)

" What was that" said Kim as she woke up. Kim looked over to look at Ron and he was still sleeping. Kim smiled and kissed him on his head and ruffled his hair.

"GET OUT , GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" yelled Mr. Stoppable as he glared at the Danvers Family

" Better take a look." said Kim as she got up and went downstairs. As she walked downstairs she saw that girl from Canada.

" What the hell are you doing here" said Kim as she glared at Katherine.

" Were here to pick up my brother" said Kate as she glared at Kim.

" Leave or I will have to call GJ and tell them that your a werewolf and have them do test on you and don't you think by telling me that Ron's a werewolf , I already know that" said Kim as she looked at Kate and the group she was with.

" The hell you will , I'll kill you before you say your next word" said Kate as she walked over to Kim and poked her in the arm.

" Yha , you and what army I know 18 different kinds of kung Fu" said Kim as she looked at Kate.

" Just stop all of you just stop" said Ron as he walked Downstairs. Ron walked over to Kim and looked at Kate.

" Who are you and why am I a werewolf" asked Ron as he looked at the girl.

" Logan" said Elena as she started to cry. It was her son , her fourteen year old son. Ron looked at her for minuet and then looked at Clayton.

" My name is Ron not Logan I hate the name Logan I always have since summer camp." said Ron as he glared at Elena. Elena frowned and wiped her tears away.

" But , it's your name your Logan my son" said Elena as she walked closer.

" No, I'm Ronald Jeremy Stoppable I was born and raise here in Middleton by my mom and dad."  
said Ron as he pointed to his parents.

" Son, we... we found you. You were covered in mud and your were so cold , we kept you and you became our son" said Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Ron.

" Whhaat, no your kidding " stuttered Ron as he looked at his parents, he was shocked he never knew this. He didn't expect this , he knew things were going to get furry but this was one thing he never saw coming.

" We were going to tell you when you turned 18 were sorry son but we love you" said Mr. Stoppable as she looked at Ron.

" Why" said Ron as he ran off. Kim watch Ron run off.

" You fucking bastards you really made me so piss if your not gone by the time me and Ron come back I will call the U.S government and Canadian Government on your fucking wolf asses" said Kim as she ran after Ron.

" Ok, so can we kill her or what" said Kate as she looked at her parents.

" No , we can't she is huge in the world, shes a hero and if she goes missing they find us" said Jeremy as he looked at everybody.

" What are we going to" said Mr. Stoppable as he looked at his wife.

" You and me should talk woman to woman and no one else" said Mrs. Stoppable as she looked Elena. Elena nodded and followed Mrs. Stoppable into the kitchen.

" Ok, so let's do all of you and me , huh" said Mr. Stoppable as he frowned, he didn't like this not one bit.

" Umm, ok so what dose Ron like to do" asked Nick as he looked Mr. Stoppable, he wanted everyone to clam down.

" Well, he loves to play video games, eat, sleep and even more then anything he loves spending time with Kim and his family" said Mr. Stoppable as he smiled thinking of Ron.

" And how about the ladies" said Antonio as he smiled.

" Kim chases them off, but he doesn't know that" said Mr. Stoppable as he smiled that was Kim for you always protecting Ron.

" Oh I see , umm what dose he like to eat" asked Kate as she smiled wanting to know more about here brother.

" Everything, and anything" said Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Kate. She did look like Ron but no freckle's and longer hair , plus her ears were smaller then his way smaller.

" Why are you looking at me" asked Kate as she looked at Mr. Stoppable.

"You do look like Ron and I don't like what I'm thinking but.... I'm going to let Ron decide what he wants and I know no matter what I will love him" said Mr. Stoppable as he sat down.

" What do you mean" asked Jeremy as he looked at Mr. Stoppable.

" One Ron thinks with his heart not his brain and he will choose what feels right and what would be good for the people he cares for not him , he never thinks about himself thats our job or Kim's" said Mr. Stoppable as he smiled.

( In the Kitchen)

" Thank you, for all this" said Elena as she looked at Ron's baby book.

" Your welcome," said Mrs. Stoppable as she looked at the book as well.

" So what now" asked Mrs. Stoppable as she looked at her hands.

" I don't know , I really don't know it's up to Jeremy and Logan I mean Ron." said Elena as she looked at Mrs. Stoppable.

" I'm going to make some coffee" said Mrs. Stoppable as she got up .

" Why did you name him Ronald Jeremy" asked Elena as she looked at Mrs. Stoppable.

" It's after Deans father, I loved him and he was such a sweet man, unlike my father I hated him and I would never name my child Malcolm" said Mrs. Stoppable as she frowned.

" Hmm, I see .....why dose he hate the name Logan." asked Elena as she looked at Mrs. Stoppable.

" I don't know he never told me , ask Kim she knows" said Mrs. Stoppable as she frowned.

" Hmm" said Elena as she sat there thinking. Who's this Kim girl to her son, and why did she know so much about him.

( Tree house)

" Please Kp, can you leave me alone" cried Ron as he curled up in a ball.

" Not a chance Ronniekin's and you know that" said Kim as she sat down next to him. Kim and Ron sat there for one hour. As they sat Kim watch Ron and knew he was thinking and thinking very deep.

" Kp, you still like me right, even if I'm a monster" asked Ron as he looked at her.

" You know I do Ron , I love you and nothing will change that" said Kim as she crawled up to Ron and hugged him.

" What am I going to do" asked Ron as he wrapped his arm's around Kim.

" Tell them no , that you can't go ." said Kim as she held him tighter.

" I'm going to talk to one of them and maybe they'll answer some of my question" said Ron as he looked down at Kim.

" Ok, let's go but if they take you away from me there going to have to hide from the whole world cause theres nothing that will stop me from getting you back" said Kim as she got up and smiled at Ron.

Ron as he got up too. After they got out of the tree house they both walked in to the house.

( Back in the house)

" Hey , you I wana talk to you" said Ron as he pointed to Clay. Clay nodded and followed Ron back out inside. Kim stayed and glared at the rest of the Danvers Family.

( Back out side (: ) )

" I want to know about this werewolf thing" said Ron as he looked at Clay.

"Well, you know what they say action are better then word's" said Clay as he started to take of his clothes. After Clay was done he looked at Ron and smiled, then he started to change in to a golden wolf

" Wow" said Ron he was so in shock. Clay looked at Ron and walked slowly to him and ......

Keep reading to find out what happen.

DWS

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Well , I hope you like this chapter and I hope to here from you guy's and here your ideas . Don't be afraid I don't bite that hard. My howl is worst then my bite. Ja Ne , Slon , bye bye , good bye, see ya latter or what ever come back for chapter 3!!!!!! For more Kp and other world fun!!

I don't own anything but my turtles and thats it. So read the other world book by Kelly Armstrong to understand this FF.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Kim Possible : The Lost Son Return to Stonehaven

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Clay and Elena Danvers had twin's, one boy and and one girl. But one day a Mutt took there son and lost him. They never found Logan Danvers until Now 14 years later, in Middleton Colorado. Now they have to teach him how to be a werewolf and try to get him back home to Stonehaven were he belongs. That might be harder then they think when they meet Kim Possible, because no one takes Ron Stoppable away from her.

Please tell me what you think r r me if there's anything you wana see more of tell me.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

( **LAST TIME CHAPTER 2)**

( Back out side (: ) )

" **I want to know about this werewolf thing" said Ron as he looked at Clay.**

"**Well, you know what they say action are better then word's" said Clay as he started to take of his clothes. After Clay was done he looked at Ron and smiled, then he started to change in to a golden wolf **

" **Wow" said Ron he was so in shock. Clay looked at Ron and walked slowly to him and ......**

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

" Wow" said Ron he was so in shock. Clay looked at Ron and walked slowly to him and let him run his hands threw his fur. Clay changed back and smiled at Ron.

" That was a change" said Clay as he looked at Ron.

" Oh , that was so cool" said Ron as he smiled.

" Yha, that was what Kate said" said Clay as he smiled.

" Umm, if her name is Katheryn why dose everyone call her Kate" asked Ron.

" She told us to , and because theres a lot of Kathy's at her school" said Clay as he rolled his eye's.

" Oh, I guess it makes sense" said Ron as he gave a small smile.

" Whatever" said Clay as he Rolled his eye's again..

" Look, I just want to ask you some things" said Ron as he looked at Clayton.

" Ok, what" said Clay as he looked at Ron.

" How do I cure this werewolf thing" asked Ron as he looked at Clay.

" You can't , theres nothing to cure you are a werewolf , not a monster like in the books or movies . Yes we hunt and kill but only those who harm our pack and your part of that park., my pack " said Clay as looked at Ron.

" Will I be able to do what you just did" asked Ron as he thought about the change from human to wolf .

" Yes, you'll be stronger, faster , smell better and hear better then any human can" said Clay as he grinned.

" But, if I don't go with you I could hurt Kp , my mom and my dad right" said Ron as he frowned thinking of the one's he love's and how he would die if he did any harm to them.

" Yes, you could you could Kill this whole town and then some" said Clay as he looked in to Ron's eye's . He didn't understand why would his son care for these humans , they were just humans.

" Hmm, and If I go with you , you or that Jeremy guy would teach me how to control this wolf thing and then I could come back home" asked Ron as his eye's lite up. That had to work, so he can make everyone happy.

" That's up to Jeremy, but why do you care so much about these humans were your family not them" asked Clay as he looked at Ron.

" Yes and No , Yes that your my family but so are they they raised me they love me and I know you care about me I can see it in your eye's" said Ron as he smiled at Clay.

" So what are you going to do" asked Clay as he looked at Ron, he never imagine his son to be so human loving but he was proud of it.

" I don't know but I have to think of something soon" said Ron as he frowned. Ron and Clay walked back in to the house. As Ron walked in He walked to Kim and held her hand.

"Well, are they leaving or What Ron." asked Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Let's go to bed I'm tired" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Ron, answer me" said Kim as she held Ron closer to her.

" Kim, please tomorrow" said Ron as he kissed her on the head.

" Fine, tomorrow" said Kim as she frowned. Kim and Ron walked back up to Ron's room and fell asleep.

( Next day)

" Mmmm, Ronnie wake up" said Kim as she Looked at Him. He was still sleeping and he was holding on to her.

" Mmm, Kp five more minuet" said Ron as he snuggled more into her. Kim smiled , five more minuets won't hurt.

"Fine" said Kim as she closed her eye's.

" Ronald, Kimberly" yelled Mrs. Stoppable from downstairs.

" Grrrr" growled Ron as he cover himself more with blankets.

" Time to wake up" said Kim as she got up and riped off the blanket from Ron.

" WHAT THE FUCK KIM" yelled Ron as he glared at her.

" You heard your mother, let's go" said Kim as she kissed Ron on the forehead. Ron growled again and snapped his teeth at her.

" Ron, get up NOW" said Kim as she hit him on the chest. Ron grabbed Kim's hand and flipped her over. Kim was so shocked she couldn't move, Ron held her down and growled at her and was glaring at her like she was the bad guy or worst. It hurt her so much. Ron frowned he looked at Kim and started to cry. Ron got off of Kim.'

" I'm sorry , I'm sorry, I'm sorry" mumbled Ron as he rocked His body back and forth. Kim crawled over to Ron and hugged him.

" Shhh, shhh Ron it's ok . It's ok I'm not hurt" said Kim as she tried to calm him down.

" No, I'm bad I'm a monster" cried Ron as he tried to get Kim off of him.

" No, your not a monster Ron your just tired from last night I get it" said Kim as she smiled , Yha that was it Ron was tired so was she.

" No bad Ron, Ron Monster" said Ron as he shock his head no.

" Ronnie it's ok, I'm not hurt Kp ok" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Your not hurt, Kp ok" mumbled Ron as he wiped his eye's and looked at Kim.

" Yes, Kp ok" said Kim as she smiled.

" Really , Ron I'm ok see you didn't hurt me" said Kim as she hugged Ron. Ron hugged Kim back and smiled.

" I'm sorry Kp , I don't know what came over me . I was so tired and , and I just don't know" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" It's ok , we were both tired Ron" said Kim as she kissed Ron on the head.

" Yha, That was it tired" said Ron as he got up and scratch his stomach.

" Let's get some food in you and you'll feel better" said Kim as she smiled and held her hand out for Ron.

" Yha, Food" said Ron as he held Kim's hand. Both teens went downstairs to see the Danvers sitting at the table.

" Morning Logan" said Kate as she smiled at her twin brother.

" HIS, NAME IS RON" said Kim as she glared at Katheryn.

" Nope, his name is Logan" said Kate as she glared at Kim.

" Call, me Ron please" said Ron as he smiled at Kate.

" Fine, Ron" said Kate as she frowned.

" So, what happen upstairs" asked Elena as she looked at Ron and Kim.

" None of your business" said Kim as she sat down.

" Kp, not now please" said Ron as he frowned.

" Ok, Ron" said Kim as she held Ron's hand.

" Here you go son, your pancakes" said Mrs. Stoppable handing Ron a huge stack of pancakes.

" Thanks mom" said Ron as he sat down and started to eat.

" Kimberly , here you go" said Mrs. Stoppable as she handed Kim a cup of orange juice and two pancakes.

" Thank you Mrs. Stoppable" said Kim as she smiled.

" So, what are we going to do" asked Nick as he looked at Ron. Ron looked up and his mouth was full of Pancakes. He had syrup all over his face.

" Let hime eat first" said Clay as he looked at Nick. Ron smiled at Clay.

" Kim, or do your like Kimberly" asked Elena as she smiled at Kim.

" You can call, me miss. Possible and thats all I don't want to talk to you or anybody at all cause Ron's staying and thats it." said Kim as she looked at Elena.

" Look, he hasn't said No yet and we would have to take him by force" said Elna as she frowned.

" Look, Ron's staying and thats all" said Kim as she glared at Elena. Elena looked at Kim and stood up.

" Look, he's a werewolf you can't be in love with him. Trust me it gets hard and then you become a werewolf." said Elena as she frowned at Kim.

" You have no idea who I am or what me and Ron been threw so don't say that, you don't know anything about us" said Kim as she glared at Elena.

" Look, all I'm saying is that this is something you should walk away from" said Elena as she look at Clay.

" Well, I don't care I'm never leaving Ron's side" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I'm going Kp" Whispered Ron as he looked at his empty plate.

" What" whispered Kim as she looked at Ron. She was so shocked. Mrs. Stoppable dropped a plated, everyone looked at the plate, it was broken.

" I'm sorry , it seems I got butter finger's everything is slipping from my hands" said Mrs. Stoppable in a low voice.

" Mom," said Ron as he got up and help her clean it up.

" No,..... No I won't let you go" said Kim as she started to shake.

" Kim , I have to go ....... look at what happen this morning,...I.....II wanted to..... ripe your head off for waking me up" said Ron as he put the broken pieces of the plate in the garbage.

" Like I said you and I both were tired" said Kim as she shook her head trying to get her thought's in line .

" No, Kim it......... it was way more then that I mean I really wanted to ...... to ...to ...._ Kill _you!" said Ron as he frowned looking at Kim.

" Ron, no don't don't ;eave us, don't leave me for theses , these thing's I can help you . You , me and Wade we could work something out." said Kim as she tried to think of something , anything to keep her Ron. Ron looked at Kim and walked over to her and held her in a hug.

" I have to go and you know it too. Pleases Kimberly try to understand this for me." said Ron as he looked down at Kim. Kim knew when Ron used her full name that he meant it.

" Why, tell me why Ronald and what about me?" said Kim as she kept her head on his chest.

" Look, as I see it . I move to Stonehaven for a bit learn all I need to about being a werewolf then come home to you and my folk's. I love you to much." said Ron as he looked at his mom and dad.

" What about school" asked Mrs. Stoppable walking to Kim and Ron and joining them on the hug.

" Well, theres the fun part I don't have to go!" said Ron as he smiled.

" You'll go to the Privet school that Katheryn goes to , it's the best school in Canada and you'll get a fine education." said Jeremy as he looked at the Stoppable's.

" It's called Armstrong's Privet School" said Elena as she smiled. Her son was coming home.

" Plus , I'll teach him at Home everything a young man would need to for the world." said Jeremy as he smiled.

" Great" said Ron as he frowned, Man was he really hoping for no school.

" And what about Missions" asked Kim as as she held Ron tighter.

" I think I'll be safer for the both of us if I don't go" said Ron as he frowned.

" Right, I guess you thought of everything..... you don't need me....I'm going home" said Kim as she let go of Ron and went to get ready to go home.

" Ahh, come on Kp, I still need you I'll always need you" said Ron as he ran after Kim.

" Look, well take great care of Him we promise" said Nike as he smiled.

" How much is this school," asked Mr Stoppable as he looked at Clay.

" It's covered , we got it" said Elena as she smiled.

" Then, we'll send him his allowance" said Mr. Stoppable as he hugged his wife.

" I'm Sorry, I understand how you feel and I will make sure he calls everyday and writes to you . I'll give you updates on how's he doing and anything else you want" said Clay as he looked at The Stoppable's.

" Yes, Thank that would be great" said Cried Mrs. Stoppable as she started to Cry.

" He , can come over here for the holidays right" asked Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Elena. She nodded and frowned she wanted to have him stay , but they were his family to.

" Great we'll leave tomorrow with Ron" said Kate as she smiled .

" No , not tomorrow let me have my son for three more day's. It'll give everyone time to say goodbye" said Mrs. Stoppable as she glared at the Danvers Family.

" Of Course and it'll give me time to get the paper work ready" said Jeremy as he smiled.

( Ron's Room)

" Kp" said Ron as he looked at Kim pack her stuff to leave.

" No, don't Kp me Ronald" said Kim as she looked around.

" Kimmie-Kim" said Ron trying to get Kim to look at him.

" No, You picked them and I'm ending our friendship" said Kim as she walked out of Ron's Room.

" Why are you being so difficult, KIM" yelled Ron as he ran to his window and watch Kim run home.

" Son, what happen" asked Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Ron.

" Kim ended our friendship, dad am I doing the right thing going to Stonehaven" asked Ron as he looked at his father.

" You know that answer son, Kim she just loves you to much she'll come around" said Mr. Stoppable as he hugged Ron.

" Thanks dad" said Ron as he smiled.

" Look, theres another woman who needs you to" said Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Ron.

" Mom, huh shes kinda mad at me huh" said Ron as he looked at his father.

" Not mad just sad she thinks your leaving her." said Mr. Stoppable as he frowned. Ron walked to His mom's room to find her looking at his baby book.

" Mom, can I come in" asked Ron as he looked at his mom.

"Yes, you can Ron" said Mrs. Stoppable as she smiled at Ron.

" mom, your not mad at me are you" asked Ron as he sat down by his mom.

" No, Son I love you I could never hate you" said Mrs. Stoppable as she smiled.

" Mom, you do understand why I'm going right" asked Ron as he hugged her.

" Yes, because you love me and your farther" said Mrs. Stoppable as she smiled at Ron.

" Yha, I love you" said Ron as he smiled.

" Son, promise me one thing be true to your heart don't change" said Mrs. Stoppable as she hugged Ron.

" I promise mom, I won't change" said Ron as he smiled.

" Good, now let me talk to Elena and see what we can do about you" said Mrs. Stoppable as she left Ron in the room.

" Ok, have fun" said Ron as he walked to his room.

( Ron's Room)

" Hmm, what am I going to do about Kp" said Ron to himself.

"No know" said Rufus as he looked at his master.

" Well, maybe it's for the best that were not friends I can't hurt her if shes not there." said Ron as he looked at the naked mole rat.

" No more Kim" said Rufus as he frowned. He liked Kim she always gave him a bath and feed him yummy fruit.

"Yha, no more Kp sorry bud, just you and me I guess" said Ron as he frowned . Rufus ran to a picture of Kim and petted it.

" Now, stop it go downstairs and get dad to feed you" said Ron as he glared at Rufus. Rufus nodded and ran downstairs.

" I stink I need to shower" said Ron to himself as he walked to his bathroom.

( Possible home, Kim's Room)

" I can't believe him" said Kim as she jumped into her bed.

" Kimmy, is everything ok" asked Mrs. Possible as she walked into Kim's room.

" No, Ron left me and were no longer friends." said Kim as she wiped her tears away.

" WHAT!, what are you talking about you and Ron are inseparable" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim. She was so shocked,.

"Mom, Ron's a .... Ron's a werewolf and he was adopted by the Stoppable's" said Kim as she looked at Her mom.

" Now, Kim Ron may have some chest hair and likes growing hair on his face but that dose not make him a werewolf" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled.

" No , mom not that Ron's a real werewolf and he is adopted" said Kim as she looked at her mom. Kim told her mom what had happen on the mission and at the Stoppable's. She told her what happen when they woke up and how it ended.

"Kim why do you think Ron choses to go" asked Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim.

" I don't know ? he doesn't love me any more." said Kim as she hugged her Pandaroo.

" Kim , I think you know why he's going. Ron's a good boy and he always thinks with his heart" said Mrs. Possible as she hugged Kim.

" He doesn't want to hurt me or anybody else. He loves me" said Kim as she looked at her mom.

" Yes, he dose love you and your right " said Mrs. Possible as she smiled.

" I'll be back mom I **need **to talk to My Ronniekin's" said Kim as she got up and ran out of the house.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

I hope you like this chapter? But I won't know till you tell me. I would love to hear from you and see what you want to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Kim Possible : The Lost Son Return to Stonehaven

Clay and Elena Danvers had twin's, one boy and and one girl. But one day a Mutt took there son and lost him. They never found Logan Danvers until Now 14 years later, in Middleton Colorado. Now they have to teach him how to be a werewolf and try to get him back home to Stonehaven were he belongs. That might be harder then they think when they meet Kim Possible, because no one takes Ron Stoppable away from her.

Please tell me what you think r r me if there's anything you wana see more of tell me.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

" _Now, Kim Ron may have some chest hair and likes growing hair on his face but that dose not make him a werewolf" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled._

" _No , mom not that Ron's a real werewolf and he is adopted" said Kim as she looked at her mom. Kim told her mom what had happen on the mission and at the Stoppable's. She told her what happen when they woke up and how it ended._

"_Kim why do you think Ron choses to go" asked Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim. _

" _I don't know ? he doesn't love me any more." said Kim as she hugged her Pandaroo._

" _Kim , I think you know why he's going. Ron's a good boy and he always thinks with his heart" said Mrs. Possible as she hugged Kim._

" _He doesn't want to hurt me or anybody else. He loves me" said Kim as she looked at her mom._

" _Yes, he dose love you and your right " said Mrs. Possible as she smiled._

" _I'll be back mom I **need **to talk to My Ronniekin's" said Kim as she got up and ran out of the house._

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

" That's my girl , but I better go too" said Mrs. Possible as she followed Kim to the Stoppable's.

( Stoppable home)

" Hi,backagainneedtotalktoRon" said Kim as she ran up to Ron's room. Kim open the door to see Ron in his boxers and drying his hair.

"Kp, what are you doing here" asked Ron as he looked at Kim , not caring that she saw him in his boxer.

" Ron, I'm sorry" said Kim as she turned around and blushed.

" It's ok Kp you seen me in my boxers before no big right" said Ron as he sat down on his bed looking at Kim. Kim turned around and smiled, she walked to Ron and hugged him.

" Whats the hug for" asked Ron as he hugged her back .

" I'm sorry , I want to be friends best friends forever and ever ." said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Kim , your safer not being my friend" said Ron as he frowned and let go of Kim.

" Yha, I might be........... but I'm happier with you Ron" said Kim as she hugged him again.

" Kim, .... I care about you a lot and I think were better off as strangers and not as friends" said Ron as he got up and went to open his door.

" Ron , I can't believe what I'm about to say but.......... Don't think , stop thinking and just listen to me" said Kim as she smiled and looked at Ron. Ron grinned and closed his door.

" I can't say no to that" said Ron as he smiled.

" Ron, get dress" said Kim as she smiled. Kim was happy she had Ron back and there friendship.

" What, I like being naked and you know that " said Ron as he danced around in the room shaking his but in front of Kim. Kim smacked Ron on his ass .

" Ouch, that hurt Kp" said Ron as he rubbed his sore but and glared at Kim.

" Then , get dressed" said Kim as she smiled. Ron nodded and went to get his clothes for the day. Kim smiled she love watching Ron get dressed.

" You know your a peeping Kim" said Ron as as smirked at Kim.

" Only when it comes to you Ronniekin's" said Kim as she teased Ron .

"So your really going huh, your going to Stonehaven" said Kim as she frowned.

" Yha I am , I have to" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" I know I'll miss you , you know I'll call you all the time and ask you how your doing" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" And I'll answer all the time and tell you a hundred times How I'm doing" said Ron as he jumped on his bed and tackled Kim down in a hug.

" You better, or I'll beat you up Mr. Stoppable.... or is it going to be Mr. Danvers" asked Kim as she looked at Him.

" Ronald Jeremy Danvers Stoppable is the name Miss. Possible" said Ron as he grinned.

" Hmm, Long name I like Mr. Stoppable better" said Kim as ran her hand threw Ron's hand.

" Well, it not like your going to be call Mrs. Kimberly Anne Danvers Stoppable" said Ron as he rolled his eyes.

" No, who knows who I'll marry" said Kim as she she smile, She kinda liked Kimberly Anne Stoppable as a name.

" Stay away from other werewolves" growled Ron as he looked at Kim, his eye's glowed bright golden yellow.

" Ronniekin's your the only werewolf for me" said Kim as she smiled and touched Ron's cheek.

" Promise" whispered Ron as he kissed Kim on her forehead .

" I do Ron, I do " said Kim as she closed her eye's and smelled Ron.

" Good, I hate the idea of another wolf touching you" growled Ron as he looked at Kim as she closed her eye's and breath in deeply. Ron always smelled like the woods and she loved that about Ron.

" So, Ron if I have to promise that your the only werewolf for me , you have to promise I'm the only redhead for you" said Kim as she opened her eye's and looked at Ron.

" Sure sure what ever you say" said Ron as he smiled.

" Ron, promise me" said Kim as she rolled Ron on his back and straddle him.

" I promise Kp, I'll stay away from redheads and cheerleaders" said Ron as he smiled.

" Great, I like that better" said Kim she didn't think of cheerleaders , but Ron did.

" Hmm,.... Kp can I ask you something..." asked Ron as he look at his wall. Kim frowned and turned Ron's head towards her , she saw that Ron was crying.

" What do you want Ronniekin's, you know I'll do anything for you Ron" said Kim as she snuggled in to Ron's chest.

" Will, ....will ...you take care of Rufus for me, I can't take care of him ..... I'm afraid I might eat him or worst." said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Hink, No Rufus stay with Ron" said Rufus as ran up to Ron and held his face.

" No Lil buddy , I need you to stay with Kp. Please" said Ron as he frowned at His little buddy.

" Don't worry Rufus I'll take good care of you" said Kim as she wiped her eye's from the sad scene the was displayed in front of her.

" Hink, Rufus will miss Ron" said Rufus as he hugged Ron's face.

" I'll miss you to, Rufus" said Ron as he hugged him back.

" So, whats next" asked Kim as she held Rufus in her hands.

" I don't know." said Ron as he frowned.

" Do you wana take a nap" asked Kim as she looked at Ron. Ron nodded and warped His arm's around Kim and closed his eyes.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Sorry about the short chapter. Just working on something else and wanted to see how far this could take me. DWS


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Kim Possible : The Lost Son Return to Stonehaven

Clay and Elena Danvers had twin's, one boy and and one girl. But one day a Mutt took there son and lost him. They never found Logan Danvers until Now 14 years later, in Middleton Colorado. Now they have to teach him how to be a werewolf and try to get him back home to Stonehaven were he belongs. That might be harder then they think when they meet Kim Possible, because no one takes Ron Stoppable away from her.

Please tell me what you think r r me if there's anything you wana see more of tell me.

" _Don't worry Rufus I'll take good care of you" said Kim as she wiped her eye's from the sad scene the was displayed in front of her._

" _Hink, Rufus will miss Ron" said Rufus as he hugged Ron's face._

" _I'll miss you to, Rufus" said Ron as he hugged him back._

" _So, whats next" asked Kim as she held Rufus in her hands._

" _I don't know." said Ron as he frowned._

" _Do you wana take a nap" asked Kim as she looked at Ron. Ron nodded and warped His arm's around Kim and closed his eyes._

__

Kim laid there thinking, as Ron Slept. Ron was leaving her and she knew that it was for the best for him. She was going to miss him and she wanted to go with him, but she knew that she had to let him go alone.

Kim looked over at Ron and saw that he was in a deep sleep. He was so cute when he was sleeping. Kim smiled and cuddled in to Ron's chest and breath in deeply , she was going to miss this and this might be the last time that she could smell Ron and sleep with him.

( 1 hour later)

" Kp , wake up" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Mmm, hmm whats up Ronnie Pu" said Kim as she woke up.

" I need to go to the bathroom and your on me so move" said Ron as he looked at Kim. Kim rolled off of Ron. Ron jumped off the bed and ran to his bathroom. Kim looked over and saw it was late in the afternoon.

" Ron I think I got some Ideas to keep our friendship strong with you leaving me and all" said Kim as she waited on the bed.

" Grrr, fine" growled Ron as he jumped back on to the bed.

" One, stop growling you maybe a werewolf but that doesn't mean you have to act like a animal." said Kim as she glared at Ron.

" And what is your plan" said Ron as he tackled Kim to the bed and held her down.

" I 'll ask Wade to make you a Kimmunicator so we could talk all the time." said Kim as she rubbed Ron's back as he was on top of her holding her body down.

" Mmm, go lower please" said Ron as he started to purr.

" Ha ha, your purring you big bad wolf" said Kim as she rubbed Ron's lower back. Ron rubbed his nose into Kim's neck and was purring some more. Kim smiled she never did this before for Ron , but she liked it.

" I like this Kp, I really love this" said Ron as he lick her neck and nibbled her ear.

" Mmm, and I like it to Oh Ron that feels so good" said Kim as she stretch her neck so Ron had more room.

" RON, SLUT IT'S TIME TO TALK" yelled Kate as she barged in to Ron's Room and glared at Kim.

"GO AWAY AND DON'T CALL KIM A SLUT YOUR THE HO" yelled Ron as he glared at his new twin sister.

" Well, I call em like I see em" said Kate as she looked at Kim.

" GET OUT OF MY ROOM, IT'S MY ROOM GET THE HELL OUT" yelled Ron as he got off of Kim and walked towards Kate and pushed her out of his room.

" Look we need to talk , okay mom's worried about you" said Kate as she frowned.

" Go away I'm with Kim" said Ron as he jumped back on his bed.

" She human don't get to close or she'll end up dead by a mutt" said Kate as she turned around and left.

" Grrr" growled Ron as he glared at the door.

" Ron, are you ok" asked Kim as she touched Ron on the arm.

" I will be, don't worry ok Kim" said Ron as he gave Kim a small smile and wrapped his arm's around Kim.

" Mmm, Ron I'm going to miss this , but with you having your own Kimmunicator we'll talk everyday" said Kim as she smiled.

" Well, not everyday maybe like 4 times a week " said Ron as he gave Kim a small smile.

" Ha, no it's everyday and you will talk to me" said Kim as she glared at Ron.

" Kim I need to work hard and get this werewolf training done so I can be home with you" said Ron touched Kim's cheek.

" Ok, I understand but I don't like it" said Kim as she she frowned at Ron . Ron nodded and Frowned to.

" Let's go downstairs k, and see what everybody doing" said Kim as she got off the bed.

" Ok, Kp" said Ron as he followed her.

" Hey, Clay can we talk" asked Ron as he looked at Clay.

" I was hoping we could talk you know mother and son" said Elena as she looked at Ron

" Umm, sure maybe later but I want to know more about werewolves and all he is like my dad and all" said Ron as he looked at Elena. Elena frowned and and looked at Clay.

" Ron, talk to her okay I want you to okay" whispered Kim as she looked at Ron.

" But I want to talk to Clay not her" whispered Ron back to Kim.

" Look I would want my son to talk to me if I lost him and just found him." said Kim as she frowned.

" Grrr, Kim Grrr but I don't want to " growled Ron as he looked at Kim. Kim Hit Ron on the chest and pointed to Elena.

" Grrr, Grrr" growled Ron as he looked at Kim.

" NOW " yelled Kim as she glared at Ron.

" FINE, LET'S TAKE A WALK ELENA" yelled Ron as he walked to His front door. Elena smiled and followed Ron.

" Thank you" said Clay as he looked at Kim.

" You owe me" said Kim as she went to sit by Mrs. Stoppable.

" What would you like" asked Clay as he looked at Kim.

" I would like Ron , but I already have him just promise me you keep an eye on him he can get in big trouble left by himself." said Kim as glared at Clay.

" I will look out for him he's my son after all" said Clay as he looked at Kim.

" Will you tell me about werewolves Please if I understand what Ron is maybe I can help him" said Kim as she frowned at Clay.

"You can never help him , your to slow, to weak , to breakable and to human he'll be fine with his own kind with his pack" said Clay as he looked at Kim.

" I know Ron better then anybody in the world and I will not let him down . Now tell me what I can do to help him." said Kim as she glared at Clay.

" Leave him alone , let him learn what he needs to and let him decided what he wants" said Clay as he frowned.

" What do you mean by let him decided what he wants , he'll come back here won't he" asked Kim as she frowned.

" Maybe or maybe not he'll put you all in danger your human and he might like the freedom he gets at Stonehaven" said Clay as he looked at Kim.

" He has freedom here and I'll protect him, I love him and I'll do anything for him even die if I have to" said Kim as she looked at Clay. Clay smiled and looked at his watch on his right arm.

" Then I see my son found his potential mate , but you have to work for it" said Clay as he got up and walked out side.

( With Ron and Elena)

" So what do you like Ron" asked Elena as she walked with her son.

" Stuff" said Ron as he frowned.

" Oh, umm how about umm sports do you like sports." asked Elena as she tried to look at Ron.

" Yha, I like boxing and any kind of fighting" said Ron as he grinned.

" That sounds nice , what else do you like" asked Elena as she smiled.

" I want to know about you too , you know" said Ron as he gave Elena a small smile.

" Well, I like to wright and read , I like to sing and spend time with my pack / Family" said Elena as she looked at Ron.

" What happen that night" asked Ron as he frowned.

" It was my fault and I never forgave myself ,. I'll understand if you hate me after you here what happen but give me a chance to redeem myself." said Elena as she looked at Ron who nodded.

Find out what happen in chapter six. Please tell me if you like this fanfic. Or tell me what you want to

see .


End file.
